poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropica
Poptropica, also known as Poptropica Worldwide 'is an online, role-play browser game created by Jeff Kinney, and Family Education Network for kids ages 6-15. It is owned by the Family Education Network, a subsidary of Pearson Education. This ownership give them free advertisement and in turn, Poptropica does the same. Poptropica Worldwide is the owner of FunBrain.com. In the game, players, called Poptropicans travel to different islands and complete quests on the islands. So far there are thirty-seven islands released on Poptropica and over 500,000,000 Poptropicans, it is unknown how many of them are there now. Poptropica creates a lot of merchandise, including the Poptropica Blimp toy and many outfits, all of which are sold at the Poptropica Shop. They also make action figures, plush models and "Pocketeers," which are two-inch toys. Video Games So far, Poptropica has created one video game, called Poptropica Adventures for the Nintendo DS. There is also a 3DS copy of the game playable on the 3DS. Planet Poptropica '''Planet Poptropica '''is the planet in which most of the quests take place, however some quests take place in outer space, it also looks very different from planet Earth. Inhabitants Many creatures inhabit Poptropica. Here's a small list of unusual inhabitants of Poptropica. *Poptropicans *Giant Spiders *Giants *Great Booga Shark *A strange humanoid bunny *A meteorite that grants amazing super-powers *Plug-Bots *Spirits of tribal leaders *Nabooti Totem *Invader Bot *Mechanical Mouse *A cyborg *Merlin *Sphinx *Satyrs *Minotaur *Cerberus *Strange crocodile-like creature *Sea Monsters *Plant Monsters *Bigfoot *Jersey Devil *Loch Ness Monster *Chupacabra *Dragons *Ghosts *White Whale *Vampires *Dryads *Elves *Goblins *Nokken *Trolls *Oompa Loompas *Zomberries *Seemingly Sentient Viruses Islands On Poptropica, there are places called islands on which different adventures take place. From zombies to spies, from elves to pirates, from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory to robots, each island has its own theme, story line, and humor. Learn more about the different islands of Poptropica in this section. List of Islands 2007 Early poptropica island.png|'1st Shark_tooth_island.png|'2nd' Time_tangled_island.png|'3rd' 2008 24_carrot_island.png|'4th' Super_power_island.png|'5th' Spy_island.png|'6th' Nabooti_island.png|'7th' 2009 Big_nate_island.png|'8th' Astro_knights_island.png|'9th' Counterfeit_island.png|'10th' 2010 Reality_tv_island.png|'11th' Mythology_island.png|'12th' Skullduggery_island.png|'13th' Steamworks_island.png|'14th' Great_pumpkin_island.png|'15th' 2011 Cryptids_island.png|'16th' Wild_west_island.png|'17th' Wimpy_wonderland_island.png|'18th' Red_dragon_island.png|'19th' Shrink Ray Island.gif|'20th' Mystery_train_island.png|'21st' Gameshow_island.png|'22nd' GhostStoryLogoInfo.jpg|'23rd' 2012 SOS_Island.png|'24th' VampiresCurse_Island/2.png|'25th' TwistedThicketLogo.jpg|'26th' Poptropolis Games Logo.jpg|'27th'|link=Poptropolis Games Island wimpyBoardwalk-logo.png|'28th' Lunar Colony Island Logo.png|'29th' SuperVillain-logo.png|'30th'|link=Super Villain Island CharlieChocolateFactory-logo.png|'31st' Zomberryisland.png|'32nd' 2013 nightwatchislandlogo.png|'33rd' Back-lot-logo.png|'34th'|link=Back Lot Island Virus Hunter Island.png|'35th' PG2013.jpg|'36th' Mocktropica Logo.png|'37th' 2014 MonsterCarnivalDarkBlue.png|'38th' Survival_Dark_Logo.png|'39th' MissionAtlantis_Logo.png|'40th' Information About Each Island The trailer for EP, ST, TT, 24C, SP, SI, NB, and BN Early Poptropica Shark Tooth Time Tangled The trailer for TT 24 Carrot Super Power Spy Nabooti Big Nate Astro Knights 400px The trailer for AK Counterfeit 400px The trailer for CF Reality TV 400px The trailer for RTV Mythology 400px The trailer for MI Skullduggery 400px The trailer for SD Steamworks 400px The trailer for SW Great Pumpkin Cryptids 400px The trailer for CT Wild West Wimpy Wonderland 400px The trailer for WMP Magic Tree House: Red Dragon 400px The trailer for RD Shrink Ray 400px The trailer for SR Mystery Train 400px The trailer for MT Game Show 400px The trailer for GMS Ghost Story 400px The trailer for GST S.O.S 400px The trailer for SOS Vampire's Curse 400px The trailer for VC Twisted Thicket 400px The trailer for TWT Poptropolis Games The trailer for PG Wimpy Boardwalk The trailer for WB Lunar Colony The trailer for LC Super Villian The trailer for SV Charlie and the Chocolate Factory The trailer for CCF Zomberry The trailer for ZB Night Watch The trailer for NW Back Lot The trailer for BL Virus Hunter The trailer for VH Mocktropica The trailer for MKT Monster Carnival The trailer for MC External Links *Poptropica Website *Poptropica Island Tour *Poptropica Creator's Blog *Poptropica on Google Plus *Poptropica on Youtube *Poptropica on Facebook *Poptropica on Twitter *The Mews Foundation Website *Poptropica Wiki References Category:Poptropica Category:Websites Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Spy Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Mythology Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Steamworks Island Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Wimpy Wonderland Category:Red Dragon Island Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Poptropolis Games Island Category:Poptropolis Tribes Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Zomberry Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Mocktropica Island Category:Poptropica Forgotten Islands Category:Mini-Islands Category:Monster Carnival Island Category:Haunted House Category:Legendary Swords